gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Forelli Crime Family
The Forelli Family is an Italian-American Mafia family based in Liberty City. History 1971 Forelli Family associate Tommy Vercetti, whowas sent by his friend Sonny Forelli to kill a key mobster but ended up killing eleven men in Harwood, Liberty City earning him years in prison and the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". This was later revealed in Vice City as a setup by Don Sonny Forelli. 1984 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli attempts to kill Phil Collins due to Barry Mickelthwaite owing Giorgio Forelli money. Victor Vance kills all the hitmen squads sent therefore saving both Phil and Barry. 1986 By 1986, the Forelli family were the most powerful Mafia family in Liberty City. In GTA Vice City, the Forellis had decided to expand "down south" by opening relations with local drug cartels through recent ex-con and former Forelli associate Tommy Vercetti. However, this never happened due to Sonny Forelli's death and Tommy's defection. Giorgio Forelli faces charges for fraud, but is aquitted due to Tommy's interference. 1992 In GTA San Andreas, it was agreed the Forellis would own an equal share of Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas, along with the Sindacco and Leone families. The Families couldn't decide between themselves who should run the casino. Therefore, Ken Rosenberg was put forward as a neutral party, which any war between the families ignite, Rosenberg will be killed. While Johnny Sindacco is at the hospital for being traumatized, the Forellis decide to take the moment to kill him, by hijacking his ambulance. Rosenberg becomes aware of the hit, and sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny's ambulance before a war is ignited between the families. However, Johnny later dies from an induced heart attack, and Salvatore Leone returns to Las Ventruas to reclaim the money that he invested in the casino from Rosenberg. The Forellis later send hitmen to kill Salvatore, who was aware of the hit and decides to send Carl to kill the hitmen in their flight before they arrive in Las Ventruas. The hit leads to Salvatore to strike back by sending Carl to Liberty City, to kill Forelli members while at the Marco's Bistro. 1998 In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Forellis deal with the death of Mayor Roger C. Hole, who was working for Franco Forelli the leader of the Forellis at the time. He then had found another representative, Miles O'Donovan, to go against Donald Love, who was representing the Leone Family. However, O'Donovan wins as the voters found out that Love was unfit for office because he was working with Toni Cipriani. Later on, a war was sparked between the Forellis and the Sindaccos in Fort Staunton, which was caused by the Sicilian Mob, after the Sindaccos had begun invading Forelli territory on Staunton Island. Toni is caught up in it, as Salvatore Leone takes advantage of the war to foil Massimo Torini's plan to take over the city. The war leads to both families to be weakened as upcoming gangs like the Uptown Yardies and the Yakuza take over their territory left behind. The families eventually try to broker a truce to which Salvatore bugs Paulie Sindacco's car to kill the Forellis attending the peace meeting. As the war continues, the Forellis continue to lose territory on Shoreside Vale, after Toni Cipriani and the Southside Hoods take over the last expanding turf the Forellis have occupation in. The war continues until Paulie Sindacco was killed after trying to flee Liberty City, after his involvement in getting Salvatore jailed. The Forellis later target the Yakuza, after Kazuki Kasen had taken over most of the territory in Liberty City and began stocking up on powerful weapons such as a tank. The Forellis catch Kazuki's wife Toshiko Kasen attending the Fort Staunton Opera House with Toni Cipriani, and attempt to kill her (not knowing that Toshiko is against her husband's plots). The Forellis are later completly weakened after their main base of operations Fort Staunton was destroyed by underground explosives in the old subway main line running throught southern Staunton Island. 2001 In GTA III, they are named the Forelli Brothers. The Forellis seems to have been weakened considerably, with the killing of several more Forelli members. A high-ranking member Mike Forelli, was killed in a car explosion by a bomb that was set by Claude, on orders from Joey Leone. Bad blood between Joey and the Forelli brothers continue, to which Joey had another Forelli killed and stuffed in a car. Due to the Forelli surveillance around the vehicle, Joey sent Claude to dispose of it at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Clothing In GTA Liberty City Stories, Forelli henchmen don blue/dark red shirts with light blue/white jackets over and carry pistols. In GTA III, they dressed like the Leones as seen in one of Joey Leone's missions. In GTA Vice City, the Forelli's are seen wearing light blue or brown Hawaiian shirts. In GTA San Andreas, the mobsters (presumed to be the Forelli's) either dress in brown jackets, light green shirts with black pants or black jogging suits. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Forelli hitman seen in a couple of missions wear dark colored shirts with black jackets over. Trivia * The Forelli Family are the only gang to have appeared in every GTA III era game, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance (although they may have appeared, as there is only a reference to the Mafia, not a particular family). * The Forelli Family are the only gang to have it's members killed by every protagonist in the GTA III era. Claude, Tommy Vercetti, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Toni Cirpriani, and Victor Vance. Gallery } |title = Forelli Family |name=Template:Forelli Family |talk=Template talk:Forelli Family |group1 = Mobsters |list1 = Sonny Forelli (Don, deceased) Franco Forelli (Don, possibly deceased) Mike Forelli (deceased) Giorgio Forelli Marco Forelli (deleted) Tommy Vercetti (former) Harry (deceased) Lee (deceased) Lou Bricant |group2 = Associates |list2 = People: Barry Mickelthwaite (former) Lance Vance (deceased) Massimo Torini (deceased) Roger C. Hole (deceased) Uncle Leone Gangs: Leone Family Sicilian Mafia Sindacco Family |group3 = Enemies |list3 = People: Carl Johnson Toni Cipriani Claude Tommy Vercetti Victor Vance (deceased) Gangs: Diablos Leone Family Portland Island Triads San Fierro Triads Sicilian Mafia Sindacco Family Southside Hoods Uptown Yardies Vercetti Gang Yakuza |group4 = Fronts |list4 = Marco's Bistro Caligula's Palace Printing company |group5 = Turf |list5 = Liberty City: Saint Mark's (former) Red Light District (former) Newport (former) Fort Staunton Wichita Gardens (former) Hepburn Heights (former) Las Venturas: Caligula's Palace (former) |group6 = Other |list6 = Forelli Exsess }} es:Familia Forelli fr:Forelli Family Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Cosa Nostra